


Sensory Overload

by Littlenaga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Club AU, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Omega!Yuuri, Omegaverse, Pole Dancing, This could get very sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenaga/pseuds/Littlenaga
Summary: Phichit convinces Yuuri to go to an omega club with him.“Yuuri look we’re next!” Phichit hopped up and down in excitement. Yuuri just shivered in response. It was too damn cold to go out at night in a costume that barely hid his nipples.The hulk of a bouncer smiled welcomingly at them as Phichit thrust both their tickets forward.





	1. Club Heat

               The throb of clubbing music could be felt more than heard from the back of the line and Yuuri was already starting to regret coming. He shivered as an especially brutal gust of wind passed right through his annoyingly thin outfit. It was completely black sheer fabric except for small trails of frosty blue crystal accents accentuating his hips and crossing his chest and shoulders. Most of his outfit was tantalizingly see through- as if a skilled artist had cross-hatched over his entire body. His back especially felt bare- just an intricate design of fractal swirls made of thin shiny fabric that seemed to catch the light every time that he moved. As a finishing piece, Phichit-kun had let him borrow a deep blue scarf knit with silver fiber that he hung around his waist. There were tiny silver bells hanging off the ends of it that jingled softly every time a gust of wind blew by him. People were staring at him and it made him grow hot in embarrassment.

               He startled a little when a hand began to slowly wrap around his waist and he was about to pull away when a familiar tone filled his ear.

               “Yuuri, c’mon don’t look so scared! We haven’t even gotten inside yet! Who knows? This could be the time of your life~ You’re making me look like the bad guy for making you come out here. So don’t look so miserable… please?” Phichit pleaded at Yuuri with the most hurt voice he could muster although his eyes were still smiling. He couldn’t help it; the atmosphere was just buzzing with energy. The music got louder as the line moved forward.

               Yuuri looked at his best friend and tried to smile, although it ended up looking more like a pained grimace. Phichit was wearing a piece of vibrant red satin with simple gold embroidery to cover his chest with two golden chain crisscrossed over his torso. He had also selected some puffy loose golden pants with red accents to go with his top. For jewelry, he had gone all out for tonight. He had chosen his favorite golden ruby cuffs for his forearms. The thick golden bangles on his ankles had tiny bells that jingled every time he took a step forward.

               “You look amazing Phichit-kun. I almost feel like I’m at a Thai fashion show.” Yuuri gushed in awe at his friend. Thai fashion was amazing!

               “Thanks, Yuuri! I bet I could give Miss Thailand a run for her money hahaha!” Phichit chuckled heartily and Yuuri giggled a bit in amusement. He knew Phichit was trying to calm his nerves with his jokes but he couldn’t keep his uneasiness down as the line moved forward again. The music got exponentially louder as the entrance drew near. He could feel the sound waves thrumming through his body.

* * *

 

               There was a hard knock excited knock at the door and Yuuri knew exactly who it was as he bolted for the door. No one else knocked quite like that.

               “Surprise Yuuri!” Yuuri laughed as he was crushed into a hug by his old friend and enveloped in the familiar scent of fruit on a summery day.

               “Phichit-kun! Welcome back! I thought you weren’t supposed to come back to the states until tomorrow?” Yuuri smiled widely as another familiar smell wafted into his house. It was coming from the brown bags right behind the door. He unintentionally pushed his friend away to look at them. Phichit faked offense.

               “How could you cast me aside!”

He tore open the bags and a cloud of steam fogged his glasses. All of his favorite foods were there: katsudon, Thai duck garlic stir fry and pad Thai He was so overwhelmed with emotions that he fell to his knees before looking back at his friend with tears in his eyes. “Phichit… I love you so much.” He cried.

               Yuuri could feel his stomach distending as he leaned his head on the table. The ground was haphazardly littered with brown take out bags. One of his chopsticks had fallen beneath the coffee table. He was in the food coma to rival all food comas. “Phichit-kun.” He moaned.

               “What is it, Yuuri?”

               “How can you be so good for me, yet so bad for me at the exact same time? You’re a devil with an angel’s face. Now I can’t go to heaven. You’ve turned me into a glutton.” Yuuri rubbed his poor abused stomach and groaned again for good measure.

               “I’m so glad that you say that Yuuri! Because I have a second surprise for you! Yay!” Phichit cheered as he took a flyer out of his bag.

               “There’s no more room in my body for surprises…” Yuuri was drooling on the table now. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head. “Nooo…” He groaned as Phichit peeled him off the table to rest against his chest instead. “Stop moving me… hurts…” An obnoxiously loud hot pink flyer was positioned in front of his face and it took a few minutes for his eyes to try to refocus on the letters. It was no use. He had lost his glasses. “Phichit, I can’t see anymore. I think I need to go to the hospital. Or the optopo? Optomopestrist?”

               “Yuuri you didn’t even drink, c’mon I’ll just read it to you. It’s not food I promise. I got us tickets this weekend to go to the opening of the omega night club! Have you heard of it? It’s called Heat! Isn’t the name cheesy? It’s almost painful. Let’s go together!”

               Heat, Yuuri knew he had heard of it on the news… in passing conversations of the street.

 _…night club by omegas for omegas! Doesn’t that sound wonderful? Clubs tend to be an alpha space which can be uncomfortable and dangerous. And beta clubs are just that: clubs for betas. We’re creating a space where omegas can have fun knowing they are safe because everyone around them is interested in their safety! Of course everyone can come though. It’s the staffing and atmosphere that make it different. Also we dropped a load into making it so it’s going to look like a million dollars was spent on it… b_ ecause _a literal million dollars was spent on it!_

Yuuri frowned. “Thanks Phichit but I don’t think…” He was cut off by a loud whine.

               “Yuuri please don’t do this to me! You’re the only one I want to go with and I really don’t want to guilt trip you into coming. Please? Just come for a little bit, if you don’t like it I’ll leave with you.” Phichit hugged Yuuri closer and began nosing at the junction of his neck. He breathed in deeply getting a whiff of Yuuri’s cool flowery scent. “I’ll be so lonely and sad if you don’t come…”

               Yuuri exposed a bit more of his neck and Phichit knew he had won. Despite himself, Yuuri conceded. “Ok, I’ll go. But only because it’s you and I don’t want you ruining the club atmosphere with your sad vibes.”

               Phichit perked up immediately. “Great! I don’t want to see you wearing another track suit so I already chose our outfits!”

               Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows together. He had been completely played. “You chose my outfit? Phichit no.”

               Phichit just smirked down at him. A Cheshire grin was on his lips. “Phichit yes.”

* * *

 

               “Yuuri look we’re next!” Phichit hopped up and down in excitement. Yuuri just shivered in response. It was too damn cold to go out at night in a costume that barely hid his nipples.

               The hulk of a bouncer smiled welcomingly at them as Phichit thrust both their tickets forward.

               The bouncer commented on their outfits as he ripped up the tickets and gave them back the stub. “Wow you guys look stunning. I’ve been a bouncer for three years now and I don’t think I’ve ever seen omegas dress up as nice as you to go clubbing. Or anyone dress this nice actually. Could I see your hands?” He gave Phichit and Yuuri a fluorescent stamp on their hands.  “Omegas get free stage and drink privileges. Except for the specials. Please enjoy your stay.”

               “Stage privileges?” Yuuri looked up at the bouncer confusedly. “What are-“

               “Thank you. Let’s go Yuuri.” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled them inside. Somehow, Yuuri felt that Phichit was hiding something from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second work in the YOI fandom and the first one that will very likely get sexual!  
> I love Phichit! He needs more love. I based his outfit on some of the designs for Miss Universe Thailand 2016 and my own traditional outfits (is Thai).  
> link: https://youtu.be/tyP_PKbSd-I  
> Yuuri's outfit is very closely based on his Eros costume.  
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated! Suggestions are great too I'll try not to kinkshame ha.  
> I'm also on tumblr. Stop by and say hi,  
> @mileenadelanoche  
> note: Unbeta'd please tell me if you see mistakes.


	2. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri finally get inside & have a little fun together

               Yuuri gasped as he was greeted by an invitingly warm gust of air. A thin fog formed on his glasses, turning the club into a blurry mess of neon paints. Immediately his nose was hit with an onslaught of odors. The sugary sweet smell of happy omegas with an underlying tone of arousal and alcohol was like a strange perfume in the air. The music was loud, but not unpleasantly so. Yuuri felt a deep base running through the sleek black stone flooring, running up through the soles of his feet.

               The interior was like nothing he had ever seen before. The only light came from neon panels that ran across the walls, zipped up and around the furniture, and made up the bar shifting from dark reds to vibrant greens then icy blues.

               He was completely enraptured. Not to mention, the inhabitants were just as astonishing as the décor. Most of the people around were omegas and- while their modesty varied- Yuuri noted that they all looked _good_. An especially scantily clad girl caught him staring and she blew him a kiss. He stiffened up like a board. He was really not used to this kind of atmosphere and felt a little out of place amidst the dazzling lights and upbeat electro pop music. He couldn’t begin to pinpoint where the music was even coming from. It seemed to shake him in every direction.

               By the time he snapped back to his senses, he realized Phichit had been trying to drag him to the bar. He felt an insistent tugging on his hands. “Yuuri, if your eyes get any bigger they’ll pop right out of your head! Let’s sit down at the bar and have some drinks!” Phichit lifted up his hand showing the fluorescent stamp the bouncer had given them earlier. “After all,” he winked at Yuuri, “it’s on the house!” Yuuri blinked twice to refocus his mind, then smiled at his friend’s antics.

               A few heads nearby turned as the bells on Phichit’s bangles and Yuri’s hip scarf jingled all the way to the bar. A bartender dressed in a blue tuxedo with a stoic face greeted them.

               “There are menus on the table. Omegas get free drinks except for the specials on the bottom. What would you like to drink?”

               Phichit reached for the sizeable menu on the of the granite countertop, his eyebrows rising. “Wow! Yuuri I didn’t even know this many different kinds of alcohol existed. I don’t think I can decide. What do you recommend?”

               The bartender put down the glass he was cleaning to think. It seemed like his face didn’t change much no matter what he was doing. “All the options under “fruity cocktail” are very popular with the crowd.”

               “Sounds good, can you just randomly give me one of those?”

               Yuuri raised his hand and the bartender raised a brow before nodding at him to speak.

               Phichit started snickering. “Yuuri, we’re not in a classroom…you’re so weird.”

               Yuuri felt a blush rise to his face as he slammed his hand down on the granite counter. He couldn’t believe he actually raised his hand in a bar. “D-do you have anything really sweet?”

               “Yes, all the fruity cocktails are pretty sweet. But if you want something really sweet we have an assortment of imported plum wines but that’ll cost you extra since they are under the ‘specials’.”

               Yuuri visibly deflated for a second but put on his default smile right after. If Phichit saw he’d probably try to buy it for him. He hadn’t planned on spending any money while he was here and he didn’t want his friend to either. “I’ll just have one of the fruity cocktails then.” _I want plum wine._ He metaphorically stepped on his inner devil.

               Phichit looked at Yuuri suspiciously. Did he see? Yuuri threaded his fingers through his slicked back hair unconsciously- displacing a few strands.

“Be honest with me, you want plum wine don’t you?”

               “Whatever do you mean?” Yuuri looked at Phichit innocently, tapping his fingers away on the granite counter. Phichit’s stare was piercing and all knowing. He looked away in guilt and caught the gaze of a man with dazzling blue eyes having a conversation a few chairs down the bar. He thought he saw him wink at him but it was probably a trick of the light. He shook his head and corrected his glasses. The neon lights were messing with his head.

               Phichit hummed accusatorily as the cocktails were set in front of them. It was too late anyways. He scooted closer to Yuuri and wrapped his arm around his waist to tickle him a little as punishment. The tiny squeal he got in response was endearing enough that Phichit completed forgot about the little episode.

               “Here’s your two cocktails. The sex-on-ice and red island dream. Please enjoy.” Yuuri couldn’t help but snicker a little at the contrast between the silly names of the cocktails and the bartender’s stoic face. He took the string of maraschino cherries hanging out of the red cocktail and ate one of them off the end before Phichit could protest.

“Hey don’t hog all the best parts for yourself!”

The synthetic sweet flavor of candied cherries filled his mouth as he chewed. Yuuri gave Phichit a cat-like smile.

               Phichit tossed his head back in resignation. “Oh my gosh, you’re so spoiled… But I guess that’s my own fault.” He took a sip of the so called ‘sex-on-ice’ instead and a chill ran up his spine. He turned to look back at the menu. Sex-On-Ice: slushed cocktail with lychee syrup, mint, and a vodka base. What a weird combination…

               “Hey Yuuri do you think I could try the island one? The sex one tastes kind of weird. I’m not big on mint…” His words died off when he realized the other cocktail was already gone and Yuuri had a telling red lip stain. His friend just shrugged.

               “Sorry, I didn’t know you wanted some too. We can order another one.” Yuuri offered hopefully.

               Phichit sighed. “Yuuri, it’s not about the cocktail itself. It’s about _sharing_ the cocktail.” Yuuri felt a small pang in his chest. He knew Phichit wasn’t trying to take a jab at him, and he probably wasn’t upset. But, he didn’t want to spoil the atmosphere with his small bout of selfishness.

               “But don’t worry about it. Let’s go dancing instead! I want to go on the stage~!” Phichit hopped off the bar and Yuuri hesitated a bit before going.

               “Phichit wait…” Before his friend could slip into the crowd, Yuuri pulled him back into a tight hug.

               “Yuuri, what?” Yuuri looked around to make sure no one was watching before he stole a kiss at the corner of Phichit’s lips; letting his tongue dart out for a split second before pulling back.

               “Sorry for taking all the cherries.”

               A little confused at the gesture, Phichit darted his tongue out to get a taste of the lingering cherry flavor Yuuri had left there. He laughed. “Don’t apologize, Yuuri. That more than makes up for sharing drinks. Let’s go dancing already, I think I see a vacant spot on the stage!” Phichit took Yuuri’s hand and excitedly cut through the crowd of people, flashing his stamp to the stage manager and taking the next available spot. “It’s too bad all the poles are taken.”

               Phichit started the dance playfully as usual, bobbing side to side to the bump of the music.

               “C’mon Yuuri, dance with me!” He grabbed Yuuri’s stationary hands and began swinging them up and down wildly to the swing of the music until Yuuri couldn’t help but sway his body to the music too. Phichit always knew how to pull him into the right mood.

                Phichit’s bells jingled as he bounced from foot to foot on the beat; attracting the attention of a few curious people on the floor. He swung his hands back and forth in crazy patterns, smiling widely at Yuuri all the while.

               Yuuri laughed at Phichit’s wild display. Phichit didn’t dance for anyone but himself and his partner. Some people couldn’t make sense of his moves because he just put out what felt right. Yuuri moved closer to him almost enchanted as Phichit shook his hips to the synthetic beat of the music. The golden bangles on his feet jingled as he moved, the golden chains on his chest clanging together every once in a while. He could really appreciate his eye-catching red and gold outfit under the shimmery stage lights. The ruby cuffs on his arms would catch and reflect the light like a hundred tiny mirrors. He could get drunk to this.

                Feeling a little daring, Yuuri brought his hands up over his head before slowly drifting them over his chest, stomach, before resting on his undulating hips. He reveled in how Phichit’s eyes raked over his body, following the trail he’d left behind. He batted his eyes for good measure. _All eyes on me, I’m the best dancer here._

              Unconsciously Phichit reached out for Yuuri’s hips to push him close enough to rest on his shoulder. He breathed in Yuuri’s floral scent and found it tinged with arousal.

              Yuuri shivered as warm breath grazed against the shell of his ear. “Yuuri, you’re so tempting… Did you forget that we’re in public? So indecent.”

              Just as the song was changing, Phichit took the opportunity to leave their spot on the main stage. Both of them were flushed and panting a little as they tried to catch their breath. They both stumbled bath to the bar to cool off a bit, finding a vacancy where they had left earlier.

               The granite countertop felt divine on his heated skin as Yuuri requested two glasses of ice water from the same stoic bartender. Phichit pulled up beside him right away, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder tiredly. As hot as Yuuri felt, he didn’t seem to mind Phichit trying to drape himself on him.

              Yuuri took the glasses of water thankfully, sliding one into Phichit’s hands before taking large gulps for himself. He sighed in relief as the cold water seemed to cool him from the inside out. There was a pressure in his veins. Their hearts were still working overtime as they both tried to catch their breaths.

                The bartender’s expression didn’t change at the odd sight before him. The couple of omegas weren’t gone for a full 10 minutes and they looked like they came back from intense boot camp. He couldn’t help but wonder what was happening on the club floor to tire them out so much but quickly derailed his train of thought as it ventured into unprofessional territory. The man with eyes like glaciers was staring at him from the lounge area and he fought the impulse to glare back. Alpha customers were always the most troublesome.

              Just a few minutes after the flashy people had left for the stage, an equally as flashy alpha dressed in what looked like a gradient magenta suit with a plunging V-neck had taken their place. “Hello,” He paused to read the name tag. “Seung-gil, is it? Could you do me a favor…?”

             “I’m not obligated to do that.”

           The man had walked away after dropping two hundred dollars and winking at him. If Seung-gil was annoyed- which he was- he did not show it on his face. He did not become a bartender to be a wingman. Despite his attempts to suppress his annoyance the bar space nearest to him cleared quickly.

           He excused himself from the omega couple in front of him to get a new bottle of wine from the back.

            “Yuuri who taught you how to dance like that?” Phichit murmured.

               “Hmmm...” Yuuri looked up as he thought. “Minako-sensei maybe? I’m not sure.”

            “I swear everyone who saw that display wanted to jump you. Please take your ten and turn it down to a three. Your sudden sex appeal is going to burn this club down. I really can’t afford that. Oww.” Phichit’s shoulder throbbed as Yuuri took a jab at him.

           “Stop being so overdramatic, I’m not going to be the cause of any property damage.”

            Before Phichit could start on a whole new tirade a glass filled with a golden fizzy liquid was placed in front of Yuuri with a sharp thunk. The bartender had returned.

             “A glass of imported Japanese plum wine or Kyunen Koshu Nigori Umeshu with soda. Please enjoy.”

           “Plum wine!” Yuuri’s eyes lit up in delight. _Plum wine!_ His thoughts echoed him for good measure. “Phichit I thought I told you I didn’t want any plum wine! It’s almost scary how you see right through me.” A thick, fruity smell was wafting up from the glass. “This is one of my favorites.” He gave a confused Phichit a blinding smile and a crushing hug.

               Phichit spoke up nervously, torn between keeping Yuuri happy and keeping his integrity. “I hate to burst your bubble Yuuri but I didn’t order that.” As Yuuri’s happiness began to visibly evaporate from his face Phichit began waving his hands frantically in front of his face- backtracking as if his life depended on it. Yuuri had already begun pushing the glass back to the bartender. “Yuuri, no! Drink the plum wine, I’ll pay for it no matter how much!” He looked up at Seung-gil with a hint of trepidation in his voice.  “How much is it?” _Please be gentle._

             Seung-gil just put up his hand in a stopping motion. These people were so dramatic. “It’s already been paid for by the man in the pink suit. He’s lounging on one of the couches over there.” He nodded in his general direction.

             Phichit and Yuuri turned to look at a man that looked like he walked right out of a movie. He was very handsome; his hair was well kept with long silvery-grey bangs on the left side of his face. The plunging V-line of his suit showed off his well-defined body. There was a crowd of people around him. They gasped as he looked in their direction and waved.

             Yuuri perked up and waved back happily before turning back to his drink. He would have to thank him personally later. He took a sip of his plum wine and hummed happily as the taste of chilled sweet syrupy plum burst across his taste buds. He offered some to Phichit but he refused saying that since Yuuri loved it so much, he was content with just watching him drink it.

             “You’re missing out.” He said before taking another sip.

             “By the way, that guy definitely wants to do you. I’m sure he’s imagining your pretty little lips on something other than a glass of plum wine.” He snickered as he saw a red blush rise to the tips of his poor friend’s ears. “How’s is it by the way? It looks pretty syrupy for a wine.”

             “Actually this kind of plum wine is supposed to be pretty thick. That’s why they served it with soda. Are you sure you don’t want to try some?”

             Phichit grinned mischievously. “I bet he wishes there was something else thick and syrupy sliding down your throat… maybe even covering your face… dripping down your chin and— “

             Yuuri pushed at him playfully to make him stop.

             “Stop it. You’re such a pervert.” He finished off his drink, licking his lips to make sure he got everything before handing the empty glass to the bartender.

             Phichit put his hand over his heart in mock offense. “Who’s the pervert here? I was thinking of a wholesome sub sandwich and oatmeal. What were _you_ imagining?”

             Yuuri’s face was the very definition of unamused. “You suck.”

             Phichit had tears in his eyes. This was just too easy.

             “Oh? And what were you sucking exactly?”

             “LET IT DIE ALREADY.” Yuuri’s blush could put a lobster to shame. Phichit started cackling as he slapped his hand on the counter. Yuuri put his hands on his warm cheeks to try to will the blush away. He sighed. “Why would you joke around like that if you know I’m going to have to talk to him now? Now I’m going to be having awkward thoughts and completely embarrass myself.” His voice was filled with lamentation.

             “Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. You’re so fun to tease, I couldn’t help myself. C’mon, I’ll support you! Please forgive me!” Phichit clapped his hands together, bowing his head. “Please forgive me!”

             “Okay, but you’re coming with me then.” Yuuri peered back at the man to see that he had been looking in his direction. With a graceful wave of the hand, he beckoned him to come over. Despite his best efforts to stop it, a blush spread across his cheeks. _Oh no, he’s too powerful._

             Phichit looked as his dumbfounded friend. “What happened to all that confidence on the dance floor? You’re acting like you’ve never seen a wildly attractive man in your entire life. Which I know you have because, I mean, look at me!” He said while waving his hands up and down his body. Yuuri was immediately brought back to his senses to shoot his friend an incredulous look. Phichit smiled unapologetically. “And of course, look at you! You’re super-hot and super-cute so have some confidence in your charms will you?” Phichit wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and pulled him into a brief side-hug.

             “Thanks Phichit, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You always know what to say. But,” he added, “please behave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad so many people liked the first chapter! I feel like this chapter drags a little- tbh this is half of the original plot planned here- but I can't help it. I love it when Phichit and Yuuri interact. So wholesome. and snaps to Seung-gil, best bartender. 
> 
> Who is the man with mysterious blue eyes? Just whoever could it be? I certainly have no clue. Let's find out in the next installment. 
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> (P.S pls pray for me it's midterms week)


	3. Plum Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit : hoe don't do it  
> Yuuri: try me bitch  
> Phichit: oh my god  
> Victor: OoOhH oh my god

               For as long as Phichit knew Yuuri, he was still only certain of one thing. As he looked over the sensual, fine attire he picked out for him, Phichit became lost in his thoughts. Yuuri was a bit like a kinder surprise. Whatever you saw on the outside didn’t tell you anything about what mysterious things lay inside. Sometimes it was an assortment of tiny sweet candies, at other times it could be something extremely hazardous to your health. Like a massive, physics-defying bomb. A sex bomb. Explosive and all-consuming. You’d get addicted to it and before you knew it you were dead, but man at least you were happy in your last moments. The corners of Phichit’s lips quirked at the weirdly morbid yet humorous imagery that was bouncing around his head.

               You could never truly expect Yuuri Katsuki, because to be ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ is to be unexpected. However, everyone had their idiosyncrasies, and Yuuri was no different. Towards strangers, he tended to be very shy, polite, and reserved. At a club, where there is a large potential to interact with strangers in an extremely informal and unreserved manner this could obviously become problematic. Just the mere thought of meeting a stranger will make him straighten his back.

               That said, now that the potential to interact with a stranger was becoming an impending reality, Yuuri was starting to show the symptoms of his ‘Outsider’ syndrome. Yuuri’s movements became increasingly robotic and jerky as he began forcing himself to move towards the ‘Man in the Pink Suit’. The confidence boosting adrenaline that he had gotten a little high on had effectively drained out of his system by the time he realized that he would actually have to interact with someone other than his best friend at a club. Outside interaction, of course, is completely reasonable at a club… somehow it just never occurred to him until now. Especially with someone- blue eyes glimmering, glossy silvery hair, broad chest… - someone so attractive? Interesting? Out of his league? What was he doing here again? His own outfit felt too beautiful now as he suddenly felt the too fine fabric shift over his skin. He suddenly felt like he was no longer wearing the outfit- it must have been the opposite. The outfit was wearing him.

               Before Yuuri could completely crystallize and shatter his own self-image, Phichit snaked an arm around his waist and squeezed him tightly; reassuringly, to try to break the sudden spell. Yuuri let out a breath he had been holding subconsciously and let himself relax a little in familiar arms. He sighed, letting his breath out of him slowly along with his anxiousness.

                It was so warm… Phichit was still radiating the last phantoms of heat from their intense dancing earlier. His warmth was a welcome presence as they began to head towards a Pink Suit. An unfamiliar face with a familiar smile.

               Viktor politely asked the crowd around him to leave when he saw that the beautiful man he had been trying to get the attention of earlier walking over with his equally eye-catching friend. ‘Hmm, that took a bit of time…maybe he was shy?’ Viktor mused internally. When was the last time anyone, or anything for that matter, kept him waiting for such a length of time? He could just barely make out the jingling of bells over the music as they waltzed over. The iridescent club lights made the couple glow; passing over their sparkling outfits like the ocean catching the sun.

               Upon closer inspection, the man in the pink suit was not in a pink suit after all. It was an interesting gradient from magenta to violet- opaque in the middle and gossamer thin around the extremities. A plunging V-line revealed a surprisingly smooth chest- skin that looked like it was well cared for. Not one blemish daring to disturb it. Gold cords dressed his left shoulder- giving him the impression of a foreign prince who was out of place under the crawling neon lights.

                Upon speaking, it was obvious that some people were gifted and some were blessed. His voice flowed out fluently like the smooth plum wine Yuuri had been drowning in just before.

               “Nice to meet you, my name is Viktor. I hope you liked the plum wine- I was surprised that they could get that brand here. You should sit down; the seats are really comfortable~” He introduced himself without skipping a beat as he invited them to sit in the vacant seats next to him. Somehow he was able to carry his voice over the thrum of the club music. Viktor’s eyes slowly slid over Yuuri’s form, taking in his appearance. Slicked back, yet slightly messy glossy black hair, an outfit made of a thin cut of the night sky- sparkling quartz crystals on black ice… his eyes paused at the foreign arm around Yuuri’s waist. He followed the arm to its owner dressed in fiery reds and wisps of royal gold. Phichit smiled welcomingly at him as their eyes met.

               There was a dull, long-faded remnant of primal instinct at the back of Viktor’s mind that insisted that he was being challenged. However, this close he could tell the twosome in front of him were both omegas and he put himself at ease. No barbaric territorial behavior was going to ruin his night. He came back to reality just at the right moment

               Both of them were still standing despite the vacant seats right next to Viktor. “…meet you too, my name is Yuuri. And this is my friend-” He stopped to let Phichit introduce himself. Without missing a beat, he flawlessly picked up the sentence.

               “-Phichit Chulanont, at your service!” Placing his free hand over his heart he did a small bow, mimicking Yuuri’s politeness and secretly poking fun at it at the same time. Once he realized what was happening, Yuuri just sighed and let it happen. In exasperation rather than nervousness, he ran his hands through his slicked back hair again.

               “Stop it, Phichit, he’s going to think we’re crazy people.”

               Viktor’s eyes were shining in amusement. While he was used to hearing other’s talking about him in the third person, it still tended to bother him in a way. He chuckled to himself, gaining both of their attentions. “Please don’t think you need to act different from your usual selves around me. I find your antics very interesting… although,” he locked eyes with Phichit, smiling a bit cheekily, “ _I_ would much rather be at _your_ service.” He put his hand over his chest and bowed his head as gracefully as he could.

               Phichit raised his brows in surprise. He didn’t expect such a high-society looking man to play along with his antics. Yuuri must have thought the same because Phichit could feel the tremors of a tiny amused giggle slip out before he could stop them.

               “Ah!” Viktor exclaimed excitedly. “I saw that! I made you laugh!” He was grinning widely at a slightly flustered Yuuri who was also smiling now- most of his nerves forgotten. Viktor gestured more insistently to the still vacant spots next to him. “Why don’t you guys sit down so we can talk more comfortably? I’ll order some more plum wine!” He winked at Yuuri who was already trying to politely decline. Viktor leaned in secretively as if imparting the most classified information. “Don’t worry I like it too.”

               Yuuri smiled a bit awkwardly before looking away. Having Viktor look at him so directly made him feel a bit embarrassed.

               Phichit looked at his friend, as if he was calculating something, _well what do we have here?_

               Phichit shook his head slowly as if in disappointment. “Hmm… You’re not too bad Viktor, although I think you’ve made a grave mistake.” He paused dramatically before leaning closer into Yuuri, gesturing to his friend with an overdramatic wave of his hand. “Don’t be fooled by my royal garments! No! No, I am just a loyal friend to His Royal Highness, the prince. If anything, you should be offering your services to the prince of course!” Yuuri scoffed but played along to humor his friend.

               Yuuri grinned, mischief in his eyes as he looked down at Phichit. “How insolent. Who said we were friends?”

               All the light left Phichit’s eyes as he slowly pulled away from Yuuri, retracting his arm to wrap around himself as he took on the appearance of a kicked puppy. He shook his head dejectedly, with the look of utmost betrayal. The loud techno pop music in the background almost made it look comical, but Yuuri still felt the largest urge to apologize immediately as he thought he saw tears spring up at the corner of his friend’s eyes. Either Phichit’s acting had gotten a lot better than he thought or he had genuinely hurt his feelings. Even Viktor, who had been enjoying their little act until now looked a little concerned as he couldn’t discern what was real.

               But, just before Yuuri broke character to apologize he saw Phichit hiding a small smile on his face. What an absolute diva.

               “My Prince… If I can’t have you, **no one can**!”

               “Whoa-!” Yuuri shouted as he found himself pinned to the soft cushions next to Viktor before bursting into giggles. Phichit’s free-ranged hands felt like small hamsters running up and down his sides. Yuuri squirmed and squealed helplessly as he was assaulted, arms straining as he tried to pull his hands free from where they were pinned against the couch by squeezing thighs. “Sto-Stop! Stop. Phichit! Stop it!”

               Viktor started laughing as Yuuri shot him the most desperate look. His face somehow was able to convey overwhelming joy and desperation at the same time. Viktor couldn’t tell if that expression was cute or just confusingly impossible until now.

               As one of the servers came over with a bottle of plum wine in hand, Phichit finally relented to Yuuri’s relief. Both of them were out of breath after laughing so hard as they both sunk into the soft couch cushions. Yuuri was a little worse for wear after being forcefully tickled to his bones, his breath came out in wheezes. They looked at each other and Yuuri pointed accusingly at his attempted murderer.

               “No more dramas for the rest of the month.”

               “What- “

               “Wow~!” They both looked at Viktor who started clapping appreciatively. “I love that line. It’s so passionate and so tragic at the same time. Is it from a movie? Someone said those exact same words to me once.”

               Phichit jumped up at that while Yuuri just slowly turned his head to look at Viktor concernedly.

               “Uhhh… that’s…” Yuuri didn’t know what to say in response to that, so Phichit filled it in.

               “That sounds… pretty unhealthy…” Phichit trailed off as Viktor only smiled wider.

               “It was a little scary haha. They’re really strong words even though they are so overused, huh?” Phichit and Yuuri laughed a little with Viktor although they both still seemed to be a bit shocked. The server who had been preparing the plum wine set-up started sweating a little and hurriedly finished his task so he could escape the increasingly weird atmosphere.

 _Why did I say that?_ Viktor internally face-palmed as he realized as his offhand comment had created a weird vacuum in the conversation. He preoccupied himself with the ice tongs as he began to prepare some sparkling plum wine.

               In the meantime, Yuuri and Phichit had started having a non-verbal conversation to assess what had just happened.

               Phichit scrunched his eyes together questioningly. _Dude, what just happened?_

               Yuuri shrugged and made a non-committal expression. _Fuck if I know._

               An inquiring eyebrow rose. _Is this still okay?_

               Shrug. Nod. _Meh, it’s not that weird. Popular hazard, maybe? He’s fun plus…_ A pointed glance. _Free plum wine for all._

               Exasperation. _You’ve got a serious problem._

               “Tada!” With a final plop, the last ice cube dropped into a glass of plum wine. Viktor thrusted two of the glasses towards his new acquaintances, looking quite pleased with his work. He wore a more charming smile again as if the past few minutes hadn’t happened.

               “Cheers!” Everyone relaxed over the clinking of glasses as they each settled into a comfortable position in the couch. Yuuri was sandwiched in the middle with Phichit on his right and Viktor on his left as they jumped into an easy conversation.

               “Aaah, I love plum wine. How do you like the club?” Yuuri drank from his glass, relishing in its bubbly, syrupy sweet taste and pleasant smell.

               “Really?! I can’t believe you designed both of the outfits. That’s so impressive.” Viktor topped off all of their drinks. Yuuri smiled, pleased. Viktor couldn’t help but order another bottle.

               “Are you guys from around here or are you visiting from far away for the opening?”

               “A little bit of both. Actually it’s like this…” At some point, Yuuri started letting Phichit do more of the talking as he was preoccupied with the endless stream of plum wine.

                “What a coincidence, I love ice skating too!” All of them were getting really giddy now, laughing even when they didn’t know exactly what was funny. Phichit had started trying to drape himself over him and Viktor moved closer at some point, his arm resting nearby across the head of the couch.

               Yuuri would have fallen asleep if he couldn’t feel the music, but in his buzzed state he couldn’t calm down. He got up, pulling the human tapestry with him. Viktor just look bewildered as Yuuri suddenly abandoned him.

               “Yuuri what?!” Phichit complained as he was jostled out of a comfortable position.

               _“want…”_ Yuuri murmured something under his breath and Phichit strained to hear it.

               “What?”

               “ **I want to get a pole**!” Yuuri sprinted full-turbo towards the pole that one of the dancers were vacating, leaving a stunned Phichit behind. Driven by primal instinct alone, he wove through the crowd and jumped his way onto the raised stage nearly mowing down several people in the process.

               Yuuri grabbed onto the golden pole, noting gleefully that it turned easily.

               “Phichit! It’s a spin pole!” He shouted enthusiastically at the crowd, obviously pleased with his discover as he did a few practice swings. While the costume on the upper part of his body was thin enough to allow enough grip, he noted with distaste that his legging made it too slippery.

               Without given a split second for rational thought, he stuck his thumbs into his waistband and pulled.

               “Yuuri, don’t- ahh…” Phichit sighed as his friend made a big show of swinging the garment above his head before releasing it into the crowd. Someone let out a low whistle and Yuuri batted his hand at them abashedly.

               Viktor finally caught up to see the commotion. As the previous song wound down and began morphing into a new one he noted a few things.

               Yuuri’s pants were gone, first of all. His hands were holding onto one of the poles on the main stage with his back poised to begin at the drop of a hat. He was the embodiment of Boys Gone Wild.

               In contrast, his best friend had taken on the role of the responsible adult. In one hand, he held a digital camera set to record and in the other hand he had the latest smartphone model set to take enough pictures to shut down social media.

               Viktor set his plum wine aside carefully. He had to be sober for this.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update. I was basically caught up in preparing for finals and had writer's block. But can I just say that Yuuri pole dancing was my headcanon for this story and I can't believe it's canon in actuality(cite episode 10). I foreshadowed it in an earlier chapter lol I'm a complete sucker for foreshadowing. 
> 
> Also, episode 12 killed me with that ice dancing. Too wholesome. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for leaving me reviews and kudos, I'm always happy to check my email in the mornings - your feedback /feeds/ me so I come /back/. You can talk to me on tumblr. Please do  
> [mileenadelanoche](mileenadelanoche.tumblr.com)
> 
> I always open presents on Christmas Eve so here's an early present from me to you (note: not Christian myself, but it's a great holiday)
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> Shout-out to Sunny_umbrella on AO3 for drawing this beautiful fanart of chapter 2.  
> 
> 
> P.S. I've already got a soft confirmation for what music I want Yuuri to dance to but if you really think something fits go ahead and comment. I like to hear your suggestions anyways. What do you imagine Yuuri pole dancing to? lol how exciting.  
> P.S.S : One of the reasons I have been having writers block is because I'm not sure how I want to play the relationship dynamics between them. It will be my first exploration into ABO. But I'm making this clear- Phichit's not going to fade into the sidelines because he deserves my love as a writer. #PhichitOnIce2017


	4. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets a little filthy when that liquor gets into him

               Yuuri closed his eyes as he became hypersensitive to everything around him. The club lights were so bright that he could still see dulled flashes of them behind his eyelids. The pole in his hand felt heavy – high quality – and cool to the touch. The club goers were loud and he heard wolf whistling and some cat calling that could have been for him. “Yeah! You’re so hot, Yuuri! Show ‘em what you got!” Oh. That was just Phichit.

               He really was hot. Everything else was hot too. He felt like he was on fire…although he wasn’t sure if it was from the heat of the crowd, the intensity of the club lights, or his inner sane person screaming at him to stop whatever he was doing. What exactly was he doing? He opened his eyes to meet distant blues, a mouth falling open in awe and a hand waving excitedly.

               Before he could think any harder on the topic the music began intensifying and he could hear the start of the next track. A female singer’s voice rang through the club and he couldn’t help but smirk as he began swinging his hips. _This was a bit too sexy for him._ Moving side to side to the pop of the music, he clung to the pole without a second thought. Viktor was absolutely mesmerized by how well Yuuri’s body seemed to swerve to the heavy beat. Phichit almost dropped his phone.

               _I’ve been drinking, I’ve been drinking._

_I get filthy when that liquor get into me…_

               He knew the lyrics before they even played and sung along as he grabbed the pole with strong arms. He made a big show of walking sensually – his hips moving up and down with each step before swinging himself onto the pole. The momentum caused him to spin a little too fast and his eyes widened as one of his hands flew off the pole. He giggled a bit deliriously as Viktor clutched his chest in panic. “It’s all good” he thought to himself. “I can work with this.”

               _I’ve been thinking, I’ve been thinking_

_Why can’t I keep my fingers off you, baby?_

               _I want you na na…_

Yuuri tightened his bare thighs around the pole and straightened his body out so his arm was pointing at the crowd as he continued to swivel. The crowd was blurring from the spinning. In a split second of clarity he wondered where his glasses had gone as he transitioned into another move. The world turned upside down as he spread his legs as wide as they could go. A cacophony of sounds accompanied him- screams of encouragement and whistling. More people were pulling out their smartphones to capture his sultry show for the history books. Viktor included.

 _Flashing lights, flashing lights_  
               You got me faded, faded, faded  
               Baby, I want you, na na

Yuuri was only holding on by his thighs now, parallel to the ground with his hands above his head. The crystals on his costume caught the light best at this angle, sometimes showering his skin with fractures of the chromatic ceiling lights. Viktor gasped as he felt his chest tighten and the crowd seemed to quiet down. Who was this mystery man on the pole? How could someone be this breathtaking?

 __  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
               Daddy, I want you, na na  
               Drunk in love! I want you

Yuuri was not sessile for even a second. His form was like fluid as it clung to the pole and seemed to change states from one lyric to the next. He hooked his leg around the pole and spun completely upside down, smiling. Somehow, he was having so much fun as he enthralled half of the club without even trying.

_Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies_

_Grinding off in that club…_

_Drunk in love_

Phichit smiled as he saw how much fun Yuuri was having as he seemed to slip up and down the pole effortlessly. He glanced at Viktor who had the most enamored expression on his face, hand over his heart as if he was pledging allegiance to that ass. Phichit didn’t blame him. On the pole he became Eros, the embodiment of a god.    

               _We be all night, Love, Love..!_

_We be all night, Love, Love…_

               Yuuri came down light as a feather, but heavy as a confession as he let himself slowly swirl back down to the club floor. The music was winding down and he was huffing in exhaustion as he touched down from his high. A thin sheen of sweat had formed on his body; making it almost florescent under the ever present shine of the club lights. If he looked like a sex god before, he looked like an angel now. Perhaps a fallen one, on second thought.

               He was slightly disoriented as he started walking but he was confident in his allure and grace. He sat at the edge of the raised stage, ready to dismount before he was bombarded with attention. Several clubbers had crowded around him, excitedly trying to talk to the mystery performer. Phichit and Viktor were nowhere to be seen as people started waving paper at him. Wait, no, it looked suspiciously like money.

               A man on his left who smelled heavily of alpha cologne started to shout excitedly at him. “That was so beautiful, please take my money and also my business card!” Yuuri absentmindedly started accepting the gifts that were being thrust at him.

               “That was so cool!”

               “Do you work here?”

               “Wow, that was amazing!”

               “What’s your name?”

               “Uhh…” Yuuri could feel his head swimming even now more as he strained to find his friend who was lost in the crowd.

               “Yuuri!” He perked up as he heard a familiar voice and suddenly a tanned hand was shooting out of the crowd and pulling him away. He stumbled as he was jerked away and under the unfamiliar touches of strangers.

               “Hey!” The crowd grumbled in disappointment as Yuuri escaped from them much to the amusement of a laughing Phichit who was able to squeeze them through the tight throngs of people.

               They had lost Yuuri’s sudden fan base as they made their way to the lounging area where Viktor was seated. As Yuuri came closer, he could see by the slightly annoyed look marring the otherwise handsome face that Viktor was pouting. He had his glass of plum wine in his hand and was sipping on it with displeasure while he leaned his head on his other hand. His legs were crossed and unlike before, there was not a crowd of people gathered around him. What? Why was he pouting? No one was supposed to be pouting in a club – especially after Yuuri’s performance.

               Yuuri knew what he had to do. He had to fix this blasphemous club behavior. He cried out as he practically ran at the put-out club goer. “Viktooooor!”

               “Oof!” Viktor’s pout turned into shock as his eyes widened at the half-naked omega that was now sprawled across his lap. Big brown eyes looked into the windows to his soul – somehow lucid but murky at the same time. It was so endearing and puppy-like that he couldn’t help but hug Yuuri to his chest. He could hear the crisp crumpling of currency as it got squished between their bodies. Yuuri squirmed a bit at the feeling.

               Viktor felt puffs of hot breath next to his ear as he could feel Yuuri still panting laboriously from his strenuous exercise. “Stop pouting…?” It was phrased like a command but sounded like a question. So cute.

               “Ok.” Viktor’s voice was a deep timbre and satisfied, Yuuri rested his head on broad shoulders. Yuuri unintentionally pressed his nose into Viktor’s neck and sniffed at the alpha scent there before closing his eyes- the pheromones inducing a calming effect. Viktor looked at the neon ceiling as if asking for an answer. Who could say no to such a beautiful man?

 The couch dipped as Phichit sat next to Viktor before leaning over to nudge at his friend.

               “Yuuri, how do you feel?”

               “Hmmm…” Viktor felt an unwarranted jolt of arousal run through him as Yuuri hummed on top of him. “Kinda tired…”

               “D’ya want to go to sleep soon?” Viktor internally screamed in protest. He could have sworn that they had an understanding. The person on top of him was probably the best thing that happened to him all week and he really didn’t want his time with Yuuri to be cut short.

               Yuuri slowly raised his head off of Viktor’s shoulder. He was the textbook definition of tired- his eyes drooping with the weight of incoming dreams and a tiny bit of saliva hanging out of his mouth. Bleary eyes looked at over Viktor before sliding over to Phichit. He nodded at his friend and Viktor felt his heart drop into his stomach as Yuuri was peeled off of his lap. _NO!_ Vehement protests filled his head but didn’t make it out past his vocal chords. He really had no right to intrude on two omegas trying to go back home.

               Instead, he tried to satisfy himself with the unforgettable experience he had tonight as he looked longingly at Yuuri who was curled up like a baby koala in Phichit’s arms. A rather large baby koala that Phichit seemed to have minimal trouble lifting. Phichit smiled at Viktor warmly before turning around and walking away.

Viktor tried to hide his disappointment as he saw red satin, golden jewelry, and the tails of a familiar silvery blue scarf disappear into the crowd - the bittersweet chime of bells following suit.

              

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!
> 
> Yes, I did make Yuuri pole dance to Drunk in Love by Beyoncé - it was too fitting. 
> 
> How's the end of the chapter make ya'll feel? What is going on? You ask. I thought this was supposed to be full of sexy times? Did you really just leave Viktor alone with his dick out? 
> 
> I'm not saying that leaving comments and kudos will make me write faster but it absolutely will. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr!Discuss your filthy headcanons or tell me how awful wine tastes [mileenadelanoche](mileenadelanoche.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also a big thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos thus far, definitely motivates me in the mornings lol


	5. Yuuri's Pants and Perfect Hacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has experienced an emotion for perhaps the first time in his life.   
> Being rejected. But Viktor is a man of action even if he needs help sometimes.

               Viktor sighed as he lazily swirled a half-full glass of plum wine, looking at the shiny bubbles clinging to the sides spin loose. He didn’t really want to drink the rest. The sweet taste only reminded him of his fun cut short- of his souring mood. His inner alpha instincts were confused and livid that the two omegas who had shown obvious interest in him were now very obviously gone.

“…And you were doing so well.” Viktor jumped as a hand heavily landed on his shoulder. He turned around with a warning growl on his lips, ready to snap at anything that annoyed him. It was a tall man dressed in sparkling black slacks and blouse with flaming red accents. He put his hands up innocuously, his eyebrows raising at such an uncharacteristic reaction from his usually collected friend. “Whoa! Such a scary alpha we have here.” Viktor let out a long exhale as he ran his hand through his long bangs once he recognized who it was.

               “Oh, Chris it’s just you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snarl at you. I think I may have drunk too much.” Viktor said, a bit ashamed at his aggressive display. The pounding bass of the club music was starting to give him a headache so he rubbed his temples.

               Chris tsked at him, shaking his head. “That was the most poorly executed cover up I’ve heard in a while. I know how high your alcohol tolerance is and that’s not it.” He leaned over Viktor, reducing the space between them so he didn’t have to speak over the music. “Be honest with me now. It’s got to do with those two flashy omegas that just left you in the cold, right? You seemed to be having a good time up until then.”

               “Yeah… here, sit down and have some wine first.” Viktor moved to the side to let Chris settle down in the seat next to him. Viktor let himself smile at the sharpness of his friend. “As usual, you’ve hit it right on the mark. Yeah I think-“ Viktor paused mid-sentence as his eyes widened as if he was truly seeing something for the very first time. For once his frazzled brain was leaving the blurriness of the club scene to jump into hyperspace. Galaxies of possibility rushed passed his eyes like infinite glitter.

               “Viktor?”

               The blaring club music became muffled as his brain froze time, then replayed what Chris said to him several times: _two flashy omegas that left you in the cold. Two flashy omegas that left you. Two omegas that left. That left you.  Oh no._

               “Are you okay? Viktor?!” Chris shouted in surprise as Viktor suddenly shot up from his seat, turning violently to look at Chris head on. Chris was absolutely bewildered as Viktor held him at arms-length, a desperate look on his face.

               “This is terrible! Chris what do I do?!” Viktor asked with a tone of desperate urgency in his voice.

               “Don’t grab at me so suddenly!” Chris shook off Viktor’s grip before continuing. “Calm yourself! Now, what’s the problem?” Viktor tried to recollect himself so he could sound sane when he spoke.

               “I didn’t give them my contact information. And I don’t even have any of their contact information! Hell, they don’t even know my full name! I might never see them again… what was I thinking!” Viktor lamented his poor life decisions… or rather the lack of decisive action as he began regretting what he had failed to do during his precious time with Yuuri.

               Chris made a terrible face as if to say ‘poor thing’. “Are you actually drunk off your ass? Oh no, you’re being serious. My friend, you are such a mess right now. To think that the very talented, rumored playboy Viktor Nikiforov is reduced to tears because he couldn’t give a pretty boy his email address.” Chris laughed, eyes twinkling with mockery before wincing as Viktor’s grip tightened warningly. “Ah, Easy on the skin…”

               “Stop making fun of me! You know people don’t even use emails that much anymore. I can’t believe you can still be so terrible to me in my time of need!”

               “Is it really so hard to believe? Alright alright, actually I have a friend who does techy things like data mining. I’m sure if you give me some information about them we can find them online.”

               “Chris you’re a genius! I love how unlawful you are sometimes. You’ll help me meet them again, right? The police will never hear it from me.” Just like the plum wine, his eyes were sparkling and fizzing up with excitement. He didn’t even pause to take a breath as he started rattling off all the information that he could remember. “So, so, they were two omegas that I met, males both average height- shorter than me by a few inches. Their names were Phichit – I don’t know how to spell that- and Yuuri. Phichit is really nice but I’m not sure if he likes me one hundred percent- I know, it sounds weird right? Yuuri can pole dance and he is very beautiful when he does! The costume was almost glowing I almost forgot to take a video. People even threw money at him and I would too if he’d let me. Also- mmf!” Viktor’s long monologue was cut off by well-manicured hands. While he started making confused noises Chris thankfully shushed him.

               “Viktor stop talking I just needed their names not a retelling of your very exciting escapade.” As he listed off Viktor’s most recent offenses, he extended his finger.  “One, I know what they look like, I’ve been here the entire time. Two, I know what you’re thinking- don’t lick my hand; Three, do me a favor and let me speak.” Before he continued with the plan he waited until he had his muzzled friend’s rapt attention. Chris smiled as he allowed Viktor his freedom of speech again. “Perfect. First things first, I don’t do anything illegal- four, don’t roll your eyes at me – sometimes my actions get a little sketchy but that can’t be helped no one’s completely innocent. “

               Face scrunching up in distinguished disgust, Viktor batted Chris’s hand away. “Peh, alright you’ve got my attention. And please invest in some hand sanitizer your hands don’t smell… amazing.”

               “Of course they don’t smell amazing, we’re in a club Viktor. My hands- they sweat…” It was almost unnoticeable, but Viktor jumped a clean two inches off the ground as he felt something firmly squeeze his buttocks. “…and they wander.”

               Aside from his initial surprise, Viktor was unfazed as he smiled like he was about to rip a certain handsy man’s arms off. “Hahaha, they wander do they? You know they say something about wanderers where I’m from.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, they are urban legends but people that wander off either miraculously got gold coins or died.” Viktor’s voice lowered as his smile became menacing. Chris could hear the telltale abrasive sound of crinkled paper money being rubbed together. “See this? Now we use these green leaves and there is a severe lack of gold coins anywhere. The probability of wanderers dying… much higher nowadays.”

               Hands retracting like they had just touched a hot cookie sheet, Chris just chuckled a bit. “Hahaha, I’ll pass on the message. Remember when that fortune teller said that you were a prison lord in your past life? By any chance, and I mean no disrespect, boss.”

               Viktor just sighed as he threw the heavy scrunched bills in his hands at his conspiring friend. “Unlike you, all of my money is clean. There’s your payment in advance, now show me to your data mining friend.”

               “Right away, boss. Also, your insults are getting really good, did you discover the internet finally?”

               “Hi! I’m Viktor!”

               “Oh, not again.” Seung-gil mumbled a short prayer to someone-anyone- under his breath as the annoying alpha from before started strolling towards him and getting uncomfortably within hearing distance. Oh no, is that Christophe? Surely it couldn’t be Christophe. Of course it was Christophe- the pointing and waving only confirmed it. This was going to be fantastic.

               “Seung-gil! What’s going on?” Chris asked cheerfully even as Seung-gil pulled his face into a deeper frown. It was amazing that he did so well in customer service, really, as he was one of the more popular bartenders at Club Heat.

               “You know I’m not a fan of small talk Chris. What do you want this time?” Seung-gil started mixing a drink with an air of hostility about him. Getting involved with Chris couldn’t be avoided, but that didn’t mean that he had to like it. It was an occupational hazard to him at best. He was even more irritable this time because he had brought along that arrogant alpha from before. Viktor was one of those people that he held almost no tolerance for – the kind that preens as he walks, thinking everyone is going to be his friend. It was unsettling.

               “Your tongue is sharp as ever, Seung-gil. It cuts me deep that you’d think I would come over here just to ask a favor from you.” Chris leaned on the bar innocently.

               Seung-gil lowered his eyebrows, glaring in a way that only he could. “You’re not here to ask a favor from me? That’s not possible. Really, what is it? You’re wasting my time and disturbing my customers. Please enjoy sir.” He poured the drink he had been mixing into a martini glass and slid it a seat over without missing a beat.

               “It is possible! See?” He pushed Viktor in front of him. “I’m actually here to introduce you to my good friend Viktor.”

               “We’ve met.” Seung-gil cut in curtly.

               “Yeah, we’ve met!” Viktor beamed. Seung-gil scowled internally- he wasn’t trying to be friendly. Why couldn’t this idiot alpha take a hint?

               “Exactly, so you’ve introduced us. Good. Now if you’ll excuse me-“

               “Wait, you can’t just leave yet. Actually, Viktor needs a small favor from you. Think of it as doing me a favor except you’re actually not doing me a favor.” Chris winked at him and Seung-gil felt a familiar feeling of doom enclose him. He didn’t even want to think about how logically flawed that last sentence was.

               “Please help me Seung-gil. Chris said you knew how to do hacking and might have some pants of an acquaintance of mine. I’ll do anything for you in return as long as it’s within my price range!” Viktor’s pleading eyes burned with a strange passion.

               Haaaa…. He really hated this type of person the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers, I'm so so sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I've taken a break for college and my health, I hope you understand and will continue following with me.   
> Not a lot of spiciness in this chapter, I know. Don't worry we'll get some fluffiness from Yuuri and Phichit again next chapter. I just love tormenting my poor man Seung-gil. He deserves so much better. He's so talented??? But no screen time???  
> I feel like some people in the comments are picking up this strange suspicion that I am a Phichiyuu shipper.   
> Like, could you imagine. Me? Your super gay Thai-Japanese author, a Phichiyuu shipper?  
> Could you imagine. 
> 
> Haha, anyways thank you so much for leaving your comments and kudos. I love talking to you all.   
> Until next time!


	6. Plastic Paper Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit find their way back home and Viktor gets a lead on how to reconnect with his club Cinderella

               Phichit began to sweat as his muscles shook with exertion, breath starting to come out in labored puffs as he struggled to keep his knees from giving out. He cursed as Yuuri squeezed around him tighter in his drunken stupor, a look at pure elation on his face as Phichit wheezed.

               “Damn it, Yuuri… I can’t take this anymore. You gotta take your own weight or I'll die. Look, we’re almost home anyways.” Phichit groaned as his arms finally collapsed like a decrepit building and Yuuri was made to start walking for himself. Silvery bells on his hip scarf jingling as he was displaced. How could someone so skinny be so heavy at the same time? Yuuri whined at the loss of his princess privileges as he chose to half melt- half lean into Phichit instead of taking on his own body weight.

               “No… I wanted to be carried. Walking skills are gone. Traded for pole dancing. Decisions are final.” Drunkenly, Yuuri began to ramble while somehow still making sense. It was almost amazing how coherent he could be at all times and it also made for amazingly insightful drunken conversations. Turning on the recording on his phone, Phichit made a note to go through it later in case Yuuri imparted any amazing drunk wisdom tonight.

                The cool night air was working wonders to finally cool him down now that he was away from the flare of the club and heater that was Yuuri’s body. Taking a second to massage the lactic acid buildup in his arms, Phichit finally took a good look at his friend to find him shockingly underdressed.

               “Aww Yuuri, did you lose my good black leggings in the club? Dude, those were one of my favorites, how could you?” Phichit bemoaned the loss of his midnight leggings- he would never find one quite like it since he had customized it himself. It hadn’t been cheap- temporally or monetarily speaking. As great of a loss as it was, he couldn’t even bring himself to be genuinely mad at his friend because he had been the one to push the costume on him. Still sucked a good deal anyways.

               Yuuri, however, was already forming an alibi. “No, nooo, I didn’t lose zem though!” He said, speech slightly slurred. “But I couldn’t find them after I left. Whisked away, like Cinderella. Except, you’re my pumpkin and I’m not sure if I have a Prince Charming in this story.”

               “What? You mean I’m not Prince Charming? Rude.” He tried to act offended, placing a hand over his heart in mock hurt before something dawned upon him. “Wait, actually you’re right. I’m more of a pumpkin. Maybe a Pumpkin King. That has a pretty nice ring to it.” Yuuri nodded along in agreement, although since he was still leaning into his friend it became more of him rubbing his head into a shoulder.

               Phichit laughed as a strange image came to mind. “Could you imagine knocking on all the doors in the county to make all the eligible omegas try on some leggings? There’s gotta be a better way… ugh.” Face scrunching up in sudden disgust Phichit shuddered, prompting Yuuri to ask what had happened.

               Phichit shook his head a bit vigorously as if trying to clear his mind. “Oh it’s nothing Yuuri. I just started thinking about what your Prince Charming could be doing to my pants right now. Not the proudest thought I’ve ever had…” Yuuri giggled as Phichit shuddered again to get it out of his system.

               Seung-gil made a face as he handed Chris a few things he could technically be fired for: a pair of midnight tights and a slip of paper with some social media handles scribbled onto it. He could have dug harder but since he wasn’t getting paid for his services this time he did the bare minimum.

               With an intense look on his face, he made it clear that he wouldn’t be taking any responsibility for anything that happened because his hand was being forced. “I have no motivation to help you. This exchange did not happen.” He grinded out. He was still on duty and he didn’t like keeping his customers waiting. Before he was going to return to his position though he swiveled back around to Chris, remembering something. “Chris.” he said, warningly as he rubbed his forefinger and thumb together as if to say ‘ _you better fucking pay up for this later’._

               Chris waved him off. _Alright, I get it, I get it._ Seung-gil snorted at this before straightening out his server apron, muttering about how ungrateful Chris was as he went back to take drink orders. Really, he didn’t get paid enough to put up with all these hormonal alphas. If he had it his way he would have made club heat accessible to omegas and betas only, the knotheads would have a riot.

               Chris texted Viktor to meet him outside of the club- he had a lot of incriminating evidence in his hands and he didn’t want to take any chances lest he run into someone who would be so bold as to report him. _Hey I have Yuuri’s info and… also his pants I think. I’ll meet you near my car in the back._

               It was already late in the night. Had there been none of the obnoxiously neon pink lights lining the exterior of the club, people would have to find their way home by starlight. But this was not the case: Viktor was absolutely shining as he went to see his best friend in the whole wide world, the pink lights serving to make his already alarmingly magenta suit even more. In Chris’s opinion, he looked like he could be a glammed-up mascot for Pepto-Bismol.

               “Chris!” he exclaimed in delight, “Have I ever told you how you are such a positive force in my life!” He twirled on the asphalt as if it were ice before stopping to land a friendly arm around his friend’s shoulder. He looked as his old friend expectantly.

               “Whether you’ve said it before is not the question! If I might add, you do not say it enough with all the garbage I dive through for you.” Chris said, looking a bit miffed.

               “Aww! Well you just keep diving through that garbage my friend, since you are so good at it! I think you have something for me?” Viktor lit up like a Christmas tree as some messily folded fabric was pushed into his hands. The fabric was as soft and smooth as it was beautiful, pieces of dark blue midnight interwoven with midnight black. “No,” he said, breath a gasp. “Is this what I think it is?” He looked for a waistband and held it up, the fabric unfurling into two legs in front of him. He thought back to the sparkling beauty that had been climbing over him just a while before. Had Yuuri been wearing pants? How had he missed that?

               …

               Just to check… he pulled the fabric close enough to his face so that he could sniff at it in a clandestine wayOr at least he thought it was clandestine until Chris made a gross sound. But it was worth it- he could sleuth out the flowery smell that was on Yuuri and a bit of his sweet natural odor beneath. He wasn’t usually like this- acting so prehistoric but he couldn’t help it! He’d blame it on the alcohol and the annoyingly pink club lights for muddling his more controlled self. “What?” he asked, indignant that he had been caught red-handed. He bristled What was so wrong! It was just a pair of pants; it’s not like he was hurting anybody by sniffing at it a little! Chris had the most disapproving look on his face as if Viktor had dropped his pants and masturbated with Yuuri’s leggings – and they were Yuuri’s as he confirmed-for all to see!

               “You’re such a hormonal pervert, I can’t believe you’d do that in front of me.” Chris said accusatorily, shaking his head in disappointment.

               Viktor huffed, as he inspected the pants for any other clues. “Looks who’s talking…” he muttered as he found a pocket in the material. Without preamble, he pulled out the crumbled piece of paper with Seung-gil's scribbled info and a rectangular piece of plastic. One Yuuri Katsuki’s driver’s license in hand, lady luck was shining down upon him.

               Yuuri moaned as he shoveled ungodly amounts of reheated Pad Thai into his mouth. It felt like a bear was clawing into his stomach because he was so famished. Overdrinking alcohol without consuming any carbs will do that to him and it was not holding back in the slightest this time. If he was just a little bit less self-aware than he was now he’d think he was having labor pains. He looked like a chipmunk preparing for the winter and Phichit giggled as his face scrunched together into a pained expression. It looked like he had bitten off way more than he could chew, bits of noodle escaping as he had to physically exert himself to manage the extreme amounts of food in his mouth.

               Phichit joined Yuuri on their couch, not more than a centimeter away as he began to eat his share at a more reasonable pace. “Slow down Yuuri, the food’s not going anywhere and you’re going to tire yourself out if you keep doing that. Mouth’s aren’t supposed to open that wide, you’ll pull a muscle.” he chastised him lightly—like a mother lecturing a child.

               Yuuri just grunted in response, not feeling like responding with a pound of Pad Thai obstructing his airways as he tried to force it down. Phichit just leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder as he chewed, happy to keep a relaxed pace because the fatigue from clubbing all night was weighing heavily on him.

               Satiated after eating at least a day’s worth of calories in leftover Thai food, Yuuri and Phichit retired to their shared bedroom. Neither of them bothered to turn the lights on, stripping off their strangling clubbing outfits and moving towards the bed--avoiding any obstacles by memory alone. Both of them closed their eyes as soon as they felt the soft cotton sheets beneath their fingers, feeling rather than seeing their way towards the pillows—worming their way around like newborn kittens. Phichit grabbed one of the softer pillows to cushion his head with Yuuri following behind him a few moments later.

               Phichit was trying his best to fall asleep but Yuuri kept tossing and turning to try and get comfortable. He made a disgruntled noise, too tired to use words before punching Yuuri lightly in the shoulder. Sure, they were friends, but friends could get on each other’s nerves too damn, let him sleep!

               Yuuri just whined petulantly back, he was trying to sleep dammit! He just couldn’t get comfortable for some reason.

               At some hour in the night, both of them fell asleep slotted strangely against each other. Yuuri’s nose buried in Phichit’s hair as he strangled him half on his chest—slow, deep-dream breathing slightly staggered apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how it's been so long~,  
> I'm so sorry I've been gone~.  
> But summer's here and I'm writing fics for-  
> You!
> 
> Tfw you want to start getting to the actual plot but you want more Phichit&Yuuri interactions and you confuse your readers with what's supposed to be happening.  
> Thank you so much for the comments, you guys have been so supportive of me and this is actually my most successful work to date. Thank you for your patronage. Love hearing from you guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr link](mileenadelanoche.tumblr.com)


End file.
